The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When shifting into a gear, a driver selects an optimal gear for transmitting desired power to wheels of a vehicle on the basis of the road state or the driving state of the vehicle and then shifts into the gear at the point of time when shifting is desired. That is, shifting is achieved in the vehicle against the resistance of a slope in accordance with the driver's intention.
Shifting is determined on the basis of a shifting pattern that is determined by various states of roads and the driver's intention.
Meanwhile, in the system of a hybrid vehicle equipped with a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT), shifting is performed immediately until the vehicle is stopped in some cases, unlike vehicle equipped with an engine-transmission mechanism.
That is, when shifting into a lower gear is performed while a vehicle is driven, clunking noise is produced, so drivers shift almost immediately before stopping a vehicle to reduce noise and vibration.
We have discovered that when drivers shift almost immediately before stopping a vehicle in this way even on an uphill slope, the vehicle may be pulled backward when the power of the vehicle is insufficient.